<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prisoner of War by Reykenobi68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486207">Prisoner of War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykenobi68/pseuds/Reykenobi68'>Reykenobi68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Apprentice Rey (Star Wars), Captive Rey, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Not Beta Read, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Warlord Kylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykenobi68/pseuds/Reykenobi68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is a ruthless warlord who is known throughout the land for his cruel tactics. The rumors say that there are no survivors of his raids save the women he brings back to his stronghold to serve him. Rey is a survivor of the slaughter of Jakku Village. She joins the Resistance, a group that opposes Kylo Ren's rule and is tasked infiltrating his stronghold to learn all she can about the warlord. Unfortunately things don't go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be gentle. This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Next chapter will be Rey's POV</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren slouched on his throne and watched as his men ate, drank, and laughed. They has just returned from a raid and were in excellent spirts. However, Kylo found himself in in dour mood, so he watched from afar as his Knights carried on.</p><p>Suddenly two guards entered, struggling between them was a girl. She looked half starved but even so she struggled fiercly against the chains that bound her. Some of the knights looked up at the girl, their eyes wondering over her predatorily. Something inside him bristled as he watched the way his men looked at her. There was something strange about her, something he wanted to keep for himself. Kylo clapped and the men looked up at him momentarily confused before leaving the hall. When Kylo decided something was done, they didn't argue.</p><p>The guards threw the girl down roughly. "Lord Ren, we have captured the spy."</p><p>Kylo leaned forward his eyebrows raised. "You mean... the agent that has bested my men and stayed undetected for weeks... the spy who nearly brought us to ruin...is this girl?"</p><p>"Y...yes Lord Ren. She is stronger than she appears. She killed three of my men before we captured her."</p><p>He studied the girl intently. She had her eyes focused on the ground refusing to look at him.</p><p>"What is your name girl?"</p><p>She remained silent. Kylo sighed why was it always like this? When would these people learn that to submit was to save themselves pain?</p><p>"No matter. I don't bother to keep the names of my slaves straight."</p><p>At that her head snapped up. He was taken aback momentarily by the fire he saw in her eyes. "I am no slave."</p><p>He laughed at that. She had spirit this one! Breaking her would be a much-needed challenge. He stood and walked lazily around her. He grabbed her hair pulling her head back. She hissed and scrunched her face in pain.</p><p>"You know I can take whatever I want."</p><p>He felt her shudder at the underlying threat...as she processed just how helpless she was.</p><p>He let go of her hair. "So, I'll ask you one more time. Think carefully before you respond, because one way or another I will get the answer. Who are you?"</p><p>He expected her to keep her eyes down for her to speak in a small meek voice. Instead, she turned to look him straight in the eye. " I am Rey of Jakku. You will pay for what you did to my people."</p><p>He got down so he was at eye level. "What did I do to your people?"</p><p>She looked away now tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Say it"</p><p>"You murdered them." She whispered, "You killed everyone."</p><p>He stood and circled her again. "Not everyone. No, you survived. How?"</p><p>"I don't know..."</p><p>"Not only that you managed to infiltrate my palace. Stay undetected and killed my guards. You...a peasant girl...how?"</p><p>"Luck."</p><p>"No...it's more than that."</p><p>She looked at him confused and he searched her wide eyes for understanding. She really didn't know. Somehow this peasant girl was gifted with the Force. Untrained but more powerful than she could possibly know. The same power that ran through his bloodline. The power that made him destined to rule over others. How did this girl have it?</p><p>He pulled her to her feet and looked over her once more.</p><p>Standing behind her he whispered in her ear. "You have intrigued me, Rey of Jakku"</p><p>With a wave of his hand, she fell into a deep sleep. He caught her easily. Carrying her in his arms to his quarters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey awoke in a large soft bed she sat up and groaned her head was killing her. A fire roared on the other side of the room.</p><p>
  <em>Where am I? </em>
</p><p>She tried to remember the events leading up to this one. She had been spying on the imperial guard for the Resistance, then oh no...she remembered. She had been captured and brought before him.</p><p>" You're awake." She jumped as he entered the room. He wasn't wearing a shirt she found herself looking over his toned body. His skin was white as marble, so different from the tanned skin of her people. He was covered in various scars, each one a testament to his prowess. She knew that for every scar there was a dead challenger.</p><p>“Like what you see?” his voice sounded like a low purr. He stalked toward her and she scrambled back off the bed.</p><p>“What did you do to me?” her voice trembled. She had woken up in his bed with no memory of how she’d gotten there.</p><p>“You’re my guest”</p><p>She stared at him horrified.</p><p>“Come.” He turned and began moving toward the adjoining room too disoriented to protest she followed cautiously behind him.</p><p>The next room had a large tub. Steam wafted off the water. Rey's longed to sink her aching body into the warm water. She'd only ever bathed in the hot springs, she couldn't believe that even someone, even someone as powerful as Kylo Ren, had access to hot clean water whenever they pleased.</p><p>" Bathe. You smell of iron and sweat."</p><p>She was pulled from her thoughts and saw as Kylo Ren striped of the rest of his clothes and strode over to the tub. She averted her eyes quickly. He sighed as he sank into the water and Rey longed to feel that warmth… but no she would not give him the satisfaction.</p><p>" I...I'm not bathing with you." Her voice came out smaller and weaker than she wanted. His head lolled forward looking at her with…indifference? Amusement?</p><p>" It wasn't a request, girl. You are getting in this tub one way or another. I'm giving you the chance to do it on your own, but I will drag you by your hair if I have to."</p><p>When Rey didn't move Kylo rose out of the tub his chest glistened as rivulets of water snaked their way down his large frame.</p><p>He stopped right in front of her and she kept her eyes trained on his face, afraid to look down but even more afraid to turn away. He raised his hands and began undressing her...why wasn't she stopping him? His touch was gentle as he removed her outer layers, then his hand tugged against her breast band.</p><p>
  <em>What are you doing?! Fight! </em>
</p><p>She moved to cover herself slapping his hand away. She braced herself expecting brutal retaliation.</p><p>" Shh... it's alright relax." His voice was deep and soothing... she felt something press against her mind...willing her to calm down and comply.</p><p>He removed the rest of her clothes and without a word led her to the tub. Unable to resist anymore she stepped into the large tub unable to hold in a sigh of relief as her sore body sank into the warmth.</p><p>"There was that so hard?"</p><p>Shame at her nakedness in front of him and confusion washed over her. Why did she comply? And why wasn't she afraid now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey ran the warm water over her skin careful to avert her eyes from the massive warrior on the other side of the basin.</p><p>There were several small glass bottles on the ledge of the tub. Kylo considered them intently before picking a few out.</p><p>" Come here, Rey." Without waiting for a reply he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.</p><p>" What are you doing?" Her voice was panicked. She felt so small in his arms. If he wanted to hurt her she wasn't sure she would be able to stop him. Plus, somehow he seemed to be able to influence her actions... why else would she be in this tub, allowing him to pull her close?</p><p>He poured a pink liquid onto her hair and began to work it through the strands.</p><p>" I'm bathing you since clearly, you don't know how to properly clean yourself."</p><p>He picked up another bottle emptying a flowery liquid into his hand. He began rubbing in over her body. His hand ran down her chest grasping each breast before working the lather down her stomach and between her legs.</p><p>" St..stop."</p><p>" Keep calm girl. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just making sure everything is nice and clean." Have you ever had access to perfumes and soaps before?"</p><p>" I...no." What was happening? "I don't know what you're expecting, but I won't submit to you."</p><p>She felt his low chuckle reverberate through her.</p><p>" First of all, you are mine to do with as I please. Second, I have much more interesting plans for you. " Without warning he let her go pushing her to the other side of the tub.</p><p>"Rinse yourself off. My servant will lay out some clothes for you to choose from."</p><p>Without another word he rose from the tub and grabbed a towel. He strode from the room. Rey stared after him long after he was out of view. She began rinsing the sweet-smelling perfumes from her body and hair. One thing was for certain… Being Kylo Ren's captive was different than she expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Updated... feedback appreciated</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo dropped his towel and palmed his throbbing erection. It had taken every ounce of self-restraint he had not to take the girl by force. Maker... she was beautiful…the way she had trembled and squirmed under his touch. He groaned as he imagined what it would feel like to hold her struggling against him as he plunged into her.</p><p>But no, he needed to gain her trust. She needed a teacher. He would not see her potential wasted as a member of the ill-fated Resistance or as a simple pleasure slave. No, she was destined for more.</p><p>So, instead, he would take himself in hand. Maybe one day she would submit to him willingly… he imagined her lying beneath him her legs open looking up at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes. Yes, he liked this better... he imagined her moaning in pleasure, writhing against him. This was how it should be...the Maker had gifted her with the Force, she was his equal. He had felt it the moment his guards had brought her before him. She was made for him… Made to be his empress.</p><p>He groaned as he came. Panting heavily he took a moment to compose himself before cleaning up and dressing. He needed to pick out some suitable clothes for his new apprentice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had a little trouble with this chapter. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo considered the possible clothing choices. She would need something that would allow her to train. He needed her to feel comfortable. He thought about the tan robes that she had been wearing when she was brought before him. Something similar in structure...he considered black, like he and his knights wore, but somehow that didn’t suit her. He found a set of gray robes. Yes. She should be able to move freely in this. He had considered giving her more choices, but the girl already seemed so overwhelmed. Yes, he would make it easy on her and just tell her what to wear.</p><p>Rey sighed as she contemplated getting out of the tub. The water was getting cold and her fingers were pruning. Still, she was reluctant to leave... who knew what awaited her once she left the safety of the water?</p><p>She took a deep breath and exited the tub. She grabbed a plush white towel… wow had she ever felt anything so soft? Wrapped the huge towel around her and went back into the bedroom.</p><p>Kylo Ren was nowhere to be found. She let out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding. On the was a gray outfit similar to her robes. She ran her hands over the fabric.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>Rey jumped and clutched the towel tighter.</p><p>Kylo let out a low laugh. “Get dressed little one. I’ll wait for you in the common room. Do not keep me waiting.”</p><p>
  <em>Little one? </em>
</p><p>After dressing she checked her range of movement, these fit better than her old robes.<br/>Kylo was standing with his back turned to her. He seemed to sense when she entered the room he turned and looked her over.</p><p>“Gray suits you.”</p><p>Rey stared at him. He was covered head to toe in black, just like that day when he had razed her village.</p><p>“Murderous snake!”</p><p>The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. He looked surprised and maybe...hurt? No, monsters couldn’t get their feelings hurt.</p><p>“Why are you trying to make me comfortable? I know what you plan to do to me and I won’t let you. I will never be your sex slave...I’ll...I’ll die first.”</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You aren’t meant to be a slave, Rey.”</p><p>“So...you’re letting me go?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“So what am I?”</p><p>“My apprentice.”</p><p>“...What?”</p><p>“Tell me, Rey. What do you know of the Force?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>Kylo sighed. How could she be so strong with the Force? She didn't even know the significance of the power she possessed.</p><p>" The Force resides in and around all living things… But a few elite people...like you…have the power to wield it. You're naturally powerful, but you need a teacher."</p><p>Rey scoffed. " This must be a mistake."</p><p>" I felt your power the moment you were brought before me. Nothing else explains the way you were able to stay hidden… Not to mention the raw power it must have taken to overthrow my guards. There is no mistake, apprentice."</p><p>" Maybe you and your men aren't as powerful as you think." She stared at him defiantly, but he wouldn't rise to the bait. He needed to learn more about her. There would be time to teach her manners later… And he was looking forward to it.</p><p>" Tell me about your family, Rey."</p><p>She looked as if he had slapped her.</p><p>" I… Don't have one. I'm just Rey."</p><p>" I know you lost them in the raid. It must be hard to talk about them… But I need to know…"</p><p>" I never had one. They left me in the village you burned as a child… I've always been on my own"</p><p>" Oh...I'm sorry." She looked up at him. The contrast between the monster she'd seen murder innocents and this man was jarring… He sounded gentle, kind even.</p><p>" It was long ago." Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper.</p><p>" They were fools to abandon you. They didn't understand your worth. You're special, Rey." He held out his hand. " Let me show you who you could be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey stared down at Kylo’s gloved hand then back up into his eyes. He looked scared… Why was he scared? She was the one that was trapped.</p><p>“What happens if I refuse?”</p><p>His eyes hardened as he dropped his hand. “You have two choices, Rey. Train with me and take your rightful place at my side... or become a common pleasure slave. If that is your choice, I can arrange for some more suitable clothes and a training session...with my men.”</p><p>Rey felt physically sick all of the sudden. What choice did she have? If she was honest with herself she was a little curious about these so-called powers Kylo Ren insisted she had. “That won’t be necessary... I will train with you.”</p><p>“Wise choice. First, some rules. You will address me as Master from now on. Do you understand?”</p><p>“I thought I wasn’t a slave.”</p><p>“You’re not… but you are my apprentice and you will show me the proper respect.”</p><p>“Alright…Master” She choked on the last word, struggling to say it without retching.</p><p>Kylo hummed contentedly. “You learn quickly, apprentice.”</p><p>“Your status as my apprentice will give you certain privileges here. Those privileges can be taken away, and they WILL be taken away if you attempt to escape or if you disobey. Understood?”</p><p>“What privileges...Master” She spat the last word out with as much disdain as she could.</p><p>“That attitude won’t due, little one.” He growled as he placed a large hand on her throat menacingly.</p><p>She stayed perfectly still, trembling silently under his touch...he could snap her neck with one motion.</p><p>“Much better.” He took his hand from her throat and paced around her. “As I was saying, you will have certain privileges. You will be given your own room in my quarters and will have free movement within my chambers. You need not fear my men...or anyone for that matter. You are mine, and that means you are protected.”</p><p>
  <em> From everyone but you. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo's POV of the last chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo felt the wave of nausea that hit the girl at his threat as if it were his own.</p><p>
  <em>Strange. </em>
</p><p>He hadn't wanted to threaten her...he'd wanted her to take his hand, but if threatening her with life as a sex slave was the only way to get results…Kylo knew that the ends always justified the means, no matter how brutal. He had experienced firsthand how brutal methods could route out weakness. He would be firm with her because she was capable of great things, just as he had been. Still, he knew deep down he could never bring himself to make good on his threat….or to be as brutal to her as his own master had been with him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“First lesson. The Force is composed of the Light...which comes from Ashla, “The Daughter” and the Dark… ruled by “The Son”. My bloodline is descended from Bogan… from what I can tell your power comes from Ashla. Regardless of bloodline, force sensitives can wield both. You will learn to wield both Light and Dark. As you see the power that Bogan grants you...you may find yourself relying less on Ashla and more on Bogan.</p><p>“Is that what happened to you?”</p><p>The silence that hung in the air was deafening.</p><p>“Remember your manners, little apprentice.” He warned. “Address me properly or there will be consequences.” The tension between them grew, the unanswered question still hanging in the air.</p><p>“We begin the official training tomorrow.”</p><p>He looked over her small frame. When was the last time she had eaten?</p><p>“I will arrange for food to be brought to our quarters. After we dine you may rest in your room...I know you’ve been through a lot today.”</p><p>
  <em>Our quarters. </em>
</p><p>He liked the sound of that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo opened the door that led to his private dining room. The table was small, he didn't need much... he dined alone most of the time. He'd ordered another chair to be brought along with the finest selection of food. Fresh fruit, cured meats, cheeses, and wine covered the table. Rey gasped as she took in the sight. She walked forward slowly.</p><p>" I've never seen so much food" her voice was a reverent whisper. Kylo's heart broke as she looked up at him pleading as if she expected him to take it away as if she couldn't believe it was real.</p><p>"Eat as much as you like. I can order more of anything." His voice was gentle, it sounded foreign to his own ears. What was it about this girl that tamed his rage and struck his heart? He had slain entire villages and sieged cities causing countless to starve within their walls, but the sight of this girl, the thought of her going hungry each night, broke him.</p><p>
  <em>She will never want for anything again… I'll see to it. </em>
</p><p>Rey's eyes lit up as she explored the different tastes and textures before her. She grabbed at the food, stuffing it into her mouth, all pretenses gone. She grabbed a goblet of water draining it in one gulp, water dribbled down her chin. Kylo smiled at the pure joy on her face. Table manners would certainly need to be added to her lessons, but for tonight he would just let her enjoy the feeling of being full.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, lovelies!<br/>Sorry for the long hiatus. Let me know what you think! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a soft bed, in silk pajamas, Rey slept peacefully. Despite the fear she should feel, she found herself without a care in the world. She’d slept on straw most of her life, and now she was resting on a luxurious cloud. </p><p>She startled awake to the massive figure of Kylo Ren standing over her. She held the blanket over her as if it could protect her. </p><p>“Your training begins now. Dress.” He turned on his heel and left her room without another word, closing the door behind him.</p><p>She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She admonished herself silently for allowing her guard to drop so thoroughly. Who knew how long he’d been standing there. She got up and dressed in the grey robes he had provided for her. </p><p>He was waiting outside the door. He turned and looked over her appraisingly. “Ready?” </p><p>She nodded, rendered speechless by his opposing figure. He was dressed in his full uniform. He towered over her covered in black from head to toe. Even his hands were covered by leather gloves. </p><p>“Good. Follow me.” He strode out of their quarters, his cape billowing behind him dramatically. </p><p>Rey followed, looking around, trying to remember the layout of the compound. </p><p>Kylo glanced back at her briefly, “Don’t bother. Even if you managed to get out of the compound, you wouldn’t get far.” </p><p>“How do you know? You didn’t even know I was here for days.” She retorted </p><p>He just laughed, “Trust me. The only way you are leaving is if I let you leave.” </p><p>A knot formed tightly in her stomach. Somehow, she knew that his confidence on this matter wasn’t ill-gotten. </p><p>“Here we are.” He gestured for her to enter a large room. The floor was dirt and the walls held various weapons and sparring dummies. </p><p>Kylo shrugged off his cloak and turned menacingly toward her. He grabbed two quarterstaffs and threw one to her. She caught it easily. Did he know this was her weapon of choice? </p><p>He spun it aptly and got into a fighting stance. </p><p>“Alright, show me what you got.” He flashed a toothy grin. His eyes were laser-focused on her. She got into her fighting stance, the confidence at holding the familiar weapon was suddenly gone. </p><p>He lunged at her without warning and she blocked the attack, her muscle memory kicked in. She spun behind him and hit him behind the knees. He grunted and moved to bare down on her again. She blocked attack after attack. He was unbelievably strong but she was quick and evaded him constantly. </p><p>“Come on! You’re holding back! Fight me!” He growled </p><p>She focused on staying out of his line of attack, defending herself. </p><p>“Pathetic! Turns out you are nothing!” </p><p>He felt her anger spike. </p><p>“There we go…” He purred </p><p>“You have always been nothing! Your own parents didn’t want you!” </p><p>Rey shrieked “Shut up!” She pushed him back and an invisible force threw him against the wall of the room. </p><p>“How?” She stuttered, stunned at what she had done. </p><p>She feared his retaliation, but he simply laughed as he stood. He wiped the blood from his mouth. “Very good. Second lesson...Anger is power. Use it.” </p><p>“How dare you!” She dropped the staff and lunged at him still reeling with anger, but he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, wrists above her head. </p><p>She struggled against him, growling. </p><p>“You're beautiful like this.” He rumbled in awe of the feral creature before him.</p><p>She thrashed but he kept his hold on her, waiting for her to tire herself out. She stopped and looked down “Why wasn’t I enough for them?” </p><p>“They were weak.” He said simply “But the pain they caused gives you strength. Give into hate. It makes you stronger.” </p><p>She slowly looked up at him, her eyes wide with pain and confusion. </p><p>He searched her eyes then glanced down at her lips. He leaned in closer, his lips almost brushing her’s. She gasped. </p><p>“That's enough for now.” He whispered as he released her “Come, apprentice. Let us dine.” </p><p>He strode from the room leaving her there reeling from everything that had happened. She felt the loss of his body against her, she felt...disappointed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>